


Believe

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Panic Attack, Tumblr Prompt, no not!sasha, post-worm invasion, slowburn, talk of death (minor/in a statement)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Martin hasn’t been dealing well with the after affect of Jane Prentiss’s attack on the institute. He doesn’t like being approached from behind anymore and that takes a toll on his emotions.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mae-mil (maevemil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemil/gifts).



> For @mae-mil , song title from Imagine Dragons and Hollywood Undead. I hope you enjoy Maeve, I know you kept me on my feet with this one. I tried for a slight stylistic change, not sure if it'll show through.  
> Prompt: ILU 31. In awe, the first time you realised it (Martin).

Martin watched the clock as he finished a piece of research on a recent case that he’d been handed. He sighed. It was about the person who’d worried about so much that it had begun to affect their daily life. _Thoughts about being buried alive, falling off of the edge of a cliff into the sea, and being burned slowly plagued them and not only during the daytime but during dreams as well._ He wrote out on the summary card to speed up the research process.  


He rubbed his eyes slowly, yawned, and combed through his curls. He placed the file aside, took a sip of tea in an attempt to make the headache go away.  
He barely heard Tim enter until his arms were resting on Martin’s sweater vest.  


“Tim? What are you looking for?” Martin asked, as he tried to get out of Tim’s ‘hug’.  
“Martin, Martin I’m not going to hurt you.” Tim said, worried by sheer tenseness of his muscles.  
He dropped the case on the floor because he’s shaking so badly that he didn’t hear Tim call for Sasha. He didn’t connect the dots until he saw Sasha.  
“Hey, Martin.” Sasha said, calmly, hands open and watching Martin, but staying within a four foot distance from him.  
“Yes, I…” he paused, trying to collect his words, “I seem to be having a panic attack.”  
He could see Tim tense up, and realized the other man must be blaming himself for causing it. Sasha put a hand on Tim’s back as if to try and calm him.  
“Go get him another cup of tea, Tim.” Sasha said.  


Tim nodded and went to fetch one.  
“Martin, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe here.” She paused. “Focus on my voice. You’re hyperventilating and that’s not going to help, okay?”  
“Okay, I want you to try and breathe with me. One… two… three… four… now repeat Martin.”  
He nodded and slowly unclenched his fist as he breathed in a shaky breath and focused on Sasha’s hazel eyes. His lungs felt tight as he scrambled for air. He felt his lungs flex as he breathed in and held it for more than a second before exhaling slowly. He watched Sasha smile as his breathing went back to normal.  


“Do you feel better Martin?”  
“A bit.”  
He heard Tim enter with the tea and watched him place it down on the table before going back over to his desk.  
“Thanks,” Martin said before taking a small sip of chamomile tea. “Thank you Tim.”  
“No problem Martin. Sorry about earlier.”  


He nodded as he continued sipping the tea. He got up to pick up the dropped file, smoothing out the edges as he put them back into the folder, before heading onto the next task.  
His heart was beating fast even with the adrenaline fading. He continued to focus on the email on the screen instead of going over to Tim and apologizing for his reaction.  
Some time had passed before he noticed that it was after five and he hadn’t taken a break from the research he was doing on the case.  


“Martin?” Tim said from his desk. “Are you ready to leave?”  
He looked at his watch and sighed. “I guess.”  
“How about I take you out for dinner?”  
“I think that’d be nice. Let me gather my things and I’ll be ready to go.”  
Tim nodded. “Okay, I was thinking that nice Thai place around the corner?”  
“That sounds good. As takeout or to stay?”  
“Depends on what you’re comfortable with.”  
“Are you asking me out on a date?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Tim…”  
“Yeah, alright. Martin would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Martin shuts his leather bag. “Yes I will. Your flats closer so we can do takeout and watch a movie if that's okay?”  
Tim grinned. “Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”  
Martin grabbed the bag and reached for Tim’s hand. “Let’s go.”  


Martin borrowed Tim’s coat because he’d forgotten his at home that morning. It smelled of bergamot from the Earl Grey Tim drank, and a tad of pine.  


…  


They ended up getting a nice amount of takeout before heading over to Tim’s flat to watch an episode or two of Doctor Who. Martin snuggled up under the blanket with Tim as he ate his Pad Thai.  
He’d nearly fallen asleep on Tim when he realized it.  


“I love you.” He said, in awe.  
Tim grinned. “I love you too. Can I kiss you, Martin?”  
“Yes you may.”  
Tim kissed him slow and soft as he wrapped a hand around Martin’s back.  


**~Fin**


End file.
